Freak of Nature
by Haganemaru
Summary: Paris, ville romantique pour bon nombre d'étrangers… Paris et ses grands hôtels luxueux et  de confortables suites… Paris et sa Gay Pride. SasuNaru   DMHP, lire les notes please.


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : XOver NarutoUA+HP/Demonfic/ PWP/Exhib/Voyeurisme/OS/OOC.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru / DMHP / SasuNaru+DracoHarry

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de Harry Potter, et Masashi Kishimoto est celui du monde de Naruto. Merci à eux.

**Résumé** : Paris, ville romantique pour bon nombre d'étrangers… Paris et ses grands hôtels luxueux et de confortables suites… Paris et sa Gay Pride. Quand deux couples se voient pour la première fois à celle-ci, s'allument et se retrouvent ensuite coincés dans le même ascenseur… Tout peut arriver, même un « duel » de dominants.

**Note 1 **: Euh… alors là, je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi ni comment elle est venue celle-ci. J'écoutais les chansons de Chris Crocker, je suis arrivée sur Benny Benassi « Who's your daddy » (pour vous dire) et depuis… bin voilà voilà quoi… J'avais envisagé de faire un Xover **Succubus**/Tentation vu que les Naruto et Harry sont « identiques » mais… Tentation a déjà eu son XoverHP, j'ai donc choisi **Damned** qui a un « petit uke » également._ Elle sera posté ici sur le fandom HP, sur le fandom Naruto chez moi ;)_

**Note 2** : Harry… bin sera « lui », c'est un uke assumé qui aime ça et qui le revendique, il aime faire l'amour avec Draco et ça… bin, on le sait tous :P (pour ceux qui ont lu Succubus(peut-être à lire avant pour s'en rendre compte)). Naruto, lui, n'est pas un uke assumé comme le brun mais aime Sasuke et se perd facilement dans ses bras, ce qui pourrait être « choquant » donc (enfin, façon de voir). Juste pour prévenir qu'ils SERONT des soumis très soumis parfois et leurs dominants des « très dominants » aussi :D

**Note 3** : C'est du Pur PWP… **ne cherchez pas à comprendre le scénario, il y en a pas !** C'est rare que ça m'arrive, d'habitude, le scénario est de mettre ensemble les deux personnages après lemon, là, ils sont déjà un couple (et ont eu leur OS cochonceteux déjà). C'est du PWP avec exhibition, avec du sexe et du sexe et oui, je l'ai promis à Meru et Umbre, on va essayer de faire pire que ces deux fictions :P

**Note spéciale avant qu'on me dise « sacrilège ! »** : Ci-dessous vous retrouverez un texte, dans ce texte il y aura du sexe, dans ces rounds de sexe… sauvages et humides… vous remarquerez qu'ils ne porteront pas de préservatifs, qu'ils seront 'chaud bouillant', provocateurs, vulgaires parfois et j'en passe… **c'est du NC17** (normalement), on ne peux donc pas l'ignorer… mais aussi le « non port de capote » m'incite à vous dire : **SORTEZ COUVERT LES GENS !**

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

><p><strong>Avant tout, je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières review reçues sur l'ensemble de mes fictions, que ce soit Tentation, Succubus, la Hakuouki etc... je n'ai pu répondre à rien du tout par manque de temps et un bug de ma messagerie qui m'a tout supprimé sans préavis... Bref, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, j'aurais pu passer via le site mais bon. Ma vie privé a été un peu surchargée cette semaine, j'ai pas trop eu le temps.<strong>

**Je remercie chaleureusement toutes ces personnes qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer et avec le peu de note que j'ai pris à part, je peux donc remercier : Darkflower93, LicyLie, Nass, Aislinn123, XxConanxX, luciole eteinte, Ariane 57, animophilenrose, Mamoshi, Lafeignante (je peux emprunter ton pseudo là XD), Akuma the devil, Mily-y, Sinoa, et plein plein d'autres encore.**

**Je recommencerais à répondre aux review de façon presque systématique afin que ce genre d'imprévu ne se fasse plus.**

* * *

><p>« Non ! »<p>

La voix résonna dans la spacieuse chambre de l'appartement terrasse que possédait Cain, le chanteur du groupe Damned. Ce dernier était actuellement assis sur le lit face à un dressing largement ouvert qui avait la taille d'une petite chambre pour contenir ses affaires et celles de son petit ami. La pièce en elle-même était de couleur chocolat sombre où se mêlait un blanc cassé, rendant la chambre douce et pourtant accueillante. Le large lit prenait presque tout un pan de mur, encadré de deux tables de nuit en laqué blanc. Les luminaires se posaient ici et là dans la pièce et sur les deux commodes dans la chambre se trouvait un amas de bougies de grande taille mais également des cadres montrant les occupants des lieux et leurs familles. Une large fenêtre occupait un coin de mur, offrant une vue somptueuse de Tokyo dans la nuit noire de ce début juin.

Sasuke Uchiha soupira profondément en entendant la réponse catégorique venir du dressing où était caché son petit ami. Le jeune homme se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, sa crinière noire corbeau se replaça normalement en épis à l'arrière de son crâne sauf deux lourdes mèches qui se repositionnèrent le long de son visage et une plus fine qui vint taquiner son nez avant de se faire rejeter sur le côté d'un mouvement de tête sec. Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant, respirant profondément, sachant pertinemment – avec les explications de Yahiko – que le blond craignait encore maintenant les réunions sociales… ce qu'il ne lui demandait pas en fait.

L'idée était simple pourtant, des vacances en amoureux dans une ville romantique, _ce n'était pas la mort_ !

Son groupe « Damned » était en « vacances » pour le moment, repos bien mérité après la série de concerts partout dans le monde qui venait de se terminer à Tokyo. Sasuke avait donc sauté dans sa limousine et était parti rapidement chez lui rejoindre son petit ami depuis près de sept ans, Naruto Uzumaki. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant l'un de ses concerts, avaient complètement craqué l'un sur l'autre et après une nuit hautement satisfaisante pour l'un et l'autre, avaient continué de se voir, même avec les absences de Sasuke à cause de son groupe. Naruto était devenu quant à lui un jeune avocat « fraîchement » débarqué dans l'arène mais avec son charisme et son bagout, il réussissait à avoir de plus en plus de clients. Yahiko – son cousin – et lui venaient d'ailleurs d'ouvrir leur cabinet, chose un peu étrange pour deux jeunes diplômés mais qui commençait à bien tourner, le père – richissime – de Naruto leur envoyant des clients ayant besoin d'un cabinet d'avocats sans jamais préciser le nom, ne donnant que l'adresse.

Pour se retrouver « ensemble quelques jours », Sasuke avait donc innocemment – ou presque – proposé des vacances, ce qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Paris était venu sur le tapis depuis que Sasuke y était passé au Stade de France et était tombé amoureux de la Tour Eiffel. Son hôtel, le Sagri-fice (1) avait eu le « bon goût » de lui attribuer une suite au septième étage face à la Tour illuminée de bleu ce soir-là. La couleur qui ressortait parfaitement dans la nuit noire faisait penser aux yeux bleus de son petit ami, rendant Sasuke rêveur et songeur à la fois. Il avait décidé – cette nuit-là – d'y revenir pour des vacances en amoureux avec Naruto.

Un doux bruit de pas se fit entendre et le brun releva ses profonds yeux noirs sur la fine silhouette de Naruto qui sortit du dressing avec sa tenue de nuit à la main en le dévisageant en boudant. Sasuke le regarda malgré tout avec un léger rictus amusé. La moue boudeuse de Naruto n'enlevait rien à son charme et les yeux azurés le fixaient avec entêtement. La crinière ébouriffée et blonde retombait sur ses yeux de façon charmeuse et frôlait son petit nez droit. Sa chemise blanche déboutonnée dévoilait son tatouage en forme de soleil autour de son nombril au-dessus de son pantalon de costume noir dont la ceinture de cuir avait été enlevée et posée sur une chaise non loin. Naruto était pieds nus, se préparant pour sa douche lorsque Sasuke était entré dans la pièce.

Etrangement, même s'ils s'aimaient passionnément, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus différent qu'eux. Alors que Sasuke était grand, brun, pâle et musclé, Naruto – lui – était petit, blond, bronzé et finement dessiné. Même leurs caractères différaient même si l'entêtement restait commun aux deux. Naruto craignait les réunions sociales depuis cette tentative de viol à ses seize ans mais travaillait dans des tribunaux parfois un peu bondés, rassuré par la « barrière » des jurés, les policiers et autres moyens de protection. Sasuke était secrètement un solitaire malgré son statut de « super star », il préférait les longues balades romantiques et isolées à un mouvement de foule un peu trop connu et il aimait se retrouver « incognito » dans une ville étrangère où il pourrait totalement « se lâcher » sans crainte d'un regard incrédule et fraternel sur lui.

Il pensait quand même à sa réputation et voir Sasuke Uchiha hurler à tue-tête « I love Paris » n'allait sûrement pas le faire et son grand frère – Itachi – allait en faire une syncope.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux aller à Paris maintenant ? demanda avec une voix suppliante Naruto en le dévisageant.

- Parce qu'elle est belle, qu'elle est loin, qu'elle est romantique et que je veux passer mes vacances avec toi et non la troupe d'habituels emmerdeurs. »

La « troupe d'emmerdeurs » était les amis de Naruto. Sasuke les appréciait mais préférait profiter de son petit ami sans regard étranger sur lui. Certes, ils étaient ses fans mais il y avait une limite à sa résistance aux cris de loup de Kiba quand il touchait Naruto et aux regards fanatiques des autres. Les derniers jours de repos de Sasuke, juste avant son départ pour les concerts sur le continent américain s'étaient déroulés en compagnie de la troupe et il n'avait pu faire son « au revoir bébé » convenablement à Naruto, celui-ci sans arrêt dérangé ou appelé par un autre.

Sasuke n'aimait pas partager son petit ami, il était possessif et surtout protecteur envers son blondinet et Naruto pouvait le comprendre, lui-même ne partageait pas son « enfoiré ».

« J'ai du travail qui arrive là ! soupira Naruto.

- Yahiko dit qu'il peut assurer seul pendant deux semaines, coupa Sasuke d'une voix profonde, regardant le frisson que cela provoquait chez le blond, au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. Vous venez d'ouvrir le cabinet et…

- Justement, ce n'est pas le moment pour que l'un d'entre nous parte, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est trop demander de partir quelques temps avec moi ? lâcha le brun d'une voix irritée.

- Mais non, mais j'ai du boulot, Sasuke ! Tu peux le comprendre, non ? s'agaça également Naruto.

- Tu fais passer ton boulot avant moi en gros.

- Comme tu fais passer ta musique avant moi. Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter, respecte mon travail aussi.

- Deux semaines, Naruto ! cria Sasuke en se levant face à lui, le toisant de sa haute taille. C'est trop demander à Monsieur Uzumaki de m'intégrer à son planning ?

- Tu m'emmerdes quand t'es comme ça, Uchiha ! grogna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Tu désirais quoi, un homme au foyer ? Désolé de ne pas être ce que tu veux ! »

Le jeune homme se détourna pour rejoindre la salle de bain qui communiquait à leur chambre, la main serrée sur son pyjama de soie en fulminant alors que Sasuke se pinçait l'arête du nez pour se contenir. Une dispute était loin de ce qu'il désirait. Il s'allongea sur leur lit en respirant profondément, essayant de se calmer pour continuer la conversation et sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son jean. Sasuke se pencha sur un côté pour le retirer de sa poche et regarda avec un air un peu absent le petit « (1) message » affiché. Sa bouche se plissa un instant en voyant que son frère était l'auteur de ce message et il le lut malgré tout.

« _Alors ? Il a accepté ?_ »

Sasuke ricana malgré lui alors que l'eau de la douche commençait à couler dans la salle d'eau. Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'asseoir au pied du lit et répondit à son frère, ses pouces dansant sur le clavier tactile de son BlackBerry Storm, un cadeau du père de Naruto pour son dernier anniversaire. Il lui répondit par un « A ton avis, il a refusé, trop de travail » sarcastique et bref avant d'envoyer en attendant la réponse qui allait sûrement arriver rapidement.

Celle-ci se fit en deux sonneries qui le sortirent de ses pensées alors qu'il fixait la petite buée qui s'échappait de la salle de bain par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Naruto ne l'ayant pas fermée complètement, lui offrant un peu de réconfort après cette petite « dispute ». Sasuke regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone et leva un sourcil aux « (2) messages » qui l'intriguèrent avant de l'amuser en constatant que Yahiko lui répondait aussi.

Il s'était beaucoup rapproché du blond après sa mise en couple avec Naruto. Yahiko était lui-même avec Itachi depuis cinq ans maintenant, son frère aîné ayant « fui » le plus jeune pendant quelques temps avant de craquer après un « travaille-le au corps » que Sasuke avait soumis à son ami. La technique avait parfaitement fonctionné et même si leur couple était plus « dur » à supporter vu leurs caractères respectifs – pire que les leurs – Itachi ne regrettait jamais d'avoir laissé entrer Yahiko… dans tous les sens du terme.

Le « _Ne commence pas à te fâcher avec Naruto, c'est mort sinon._ » de son frère lui fit faire une moue agacée. Il le connaissait vraiment sur le bout des ongles. Il lui répondit rapidement que c'était « trop tard » avant de lire le texto de Yahiko et il se figea un moment.

« _Travaille-le au corps._ »

Sasuke eut un rictus qui aurait fait couiner ses fangirls si elles l'avaient vu ainsi, un coin de sa bouche se relevant de façon séduisante alors qu'une lueur à la fois sournoise et chaude s'allumait dans son regard. Il envoya sa réponse rapide à Yahiko par un « ça marche » décidé et eut aussitôt en réponse un petit smiley avec un large sourire qui le fit ricaner. Yahiko ne changerait jamais.

Le chanteur se leva, retirant ses vêtements tout en appuyant sur la télécommande de fermeture des volets roulants dans la chambre. Même s'ils étaient au dernier étage dans l'appartement terrasse, il préférait toujours l'obscurité pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Le jeune homme alluma également quelques hautes et grosses bougies décoratives sur les commodes, sachant pertinemment – pour avoir testé avant – que celles-ci allaient rester allumées un bon moment, le temps de faire « flancher » Naruto en sa faveur tout en rendant l'atmosphère romantique et troublante.

Il se dirigea d'un pas félin vers la salle de bain, regardant fixement la silhouette bronzée qui se trouvait sous l'eau courante et lui tournant le dos. Naruto avait posé ses mains sur le mur, la tête renversée en arrière pour recevoir le liquide chaud – presque brûlant – sur le visage. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient un peu assombris et retombaient lourdement, ils devaient être collés à son front, voilant sûrement ses yeux fermés sous l'onde. Naruto était peut-être fin et presque féminin, il possédait néanmoins des muscles finement dessinés qui donnaient à son corps une musculature fascinante et attirante. Les yeux de Sasuke continuèrent à descendre le long du dos, caressant de leur intensité noire, les fossettes que creusaient ses reins, les globes fessiers musclés et accueillants, descendant le long des cuisses bronzées et imberbes jusqu'aux pieds menus, l'un posé à plat sur le caillebotis de bois de la douche hammam et l'autre levé, le bout des orteils traçant des dessins abstraits sur le bois humide.

Sasuke éteignit la lumière de la pièce en s'avançant, voyant Naruto lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule lorsque les petites lumières tamisées de la pièce s'allumèrent quand le brun appuya sur la télécommande de contrôle à distance, donnant à la pièce un peu plus d'intimité. Le brun ouvrit lentement la porte transparente et entra à son tour dans la cabine de douche spacieuse, prenant son temps pour frôler du bout des doigts le dos halé de Naruto avant de l'enlacer tendrement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant son corps au dos de Naruto qui soupira en renversant la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Sasuke le regarda en coin avant de poser ses lèvres légèrement écartées sur sa tempe et sur une épaule près de lui, faisant à nouveau soupirer de bien-être son blondinet.

« J'aime pas quand on s'engueule, 'Suke ! murmura Naruto.

- Moi non plus. Je veux vraiment aller avec toi à Paris, bébé.

- Mais… pourquoi ? souffla le blond en se retournant vers Sasuke pour le regarder avec de grands yeux azur que les cheveux blonds humides qui les encadraient rendaient encore plus lumineux. On pourrait aller à Kyoto, Osaka ou autres encore, c'est plus près, non ? »

Sasuke lui sourit doucement, rendant nerveux un instant le blondinet avant de reculer vers le banc de bois proche, attirant à lui Naruto qu'il retourna doucement, le positionnant sur lui une fois qu'il fut assis. Le brun attrapa le gel douche et en déposa sur la fleur de douche orange de Naruto. Le parfum d'agrumes se répandit dans la cabine alors que Sasuke frottait doucement l'éponge de massage sur le corps bronzé de son petit ami qui soupira de bien-être. Il amena sa bouche près de l'oreille droite du blond et, prenant la voix profonde qu'il utilisait pour certaines de ses chansons, commença son explication, faisant mine d'ignorer le début d'érection – et celui de Naruto – qu'il avait depuis que le blondinet était assis sur ses genoux.

« Paris, Naruto… La Tour Eiffel… l'Arc de Triomphe… L'obélisque de Louxor.

- Ses habitants, la foule, les taxis ! contra Naruto avec mauvaise foi en ondulant légèrement sous les mains chaudes de Sasuke qui avait laissé tomber la fleur de douche pour caresser doucement son compagnon le long de ses bras et de son torse. Non, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

- La fontaine des Innocents, Naruto, ses musées…

- Son président.

- Naruto, je ne te parle pas de politique là ! gloussa Sasuke en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Naruto en laissant tomber ses mains entre les cuisses du blond qui gémit doucement en se plaquant contre son bassin, conscient de la pleine érection qu'il entretenait et de la sienne. Son romantisme, ses vins… Naruto, c'est la France !

- C'est plein de Français.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, il y a également des Américains, des Anglais, des personnes d'autres pays encore mais aussi des Japonais qui raffolent de Paris. Naruto, je veux passer ces deux semaines loin de tout avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas à Paris qu'il faut aller mon gars alors, mais sur une île déserte. »

L'Uchiha sourit lentement, laissant remonter sa main plus haut sous le soupir de plaisir de Naruto qui écarta lentement les cuisses, lui laissant le passage facilement. Son doigt taquina délicatement l'intimité, profitant de l'eau abondante qui leur coulait dessus des robinets situés derrière eux et sur leurs côtés. Sasuke attrapa doucement la peau de la nuque de Naruto entre ses lèvres, tétant celle-ci pour y laisser une petite marque rose alors que son doigt glissait paisiblement dans son compagnon, le faisant frémir et gémir.

Avec une cadence langoureuse, Sasuke entreprit de rendre fou Naruto, l'embrassant partout sauf sur la bouche qui se tendait vers la sienne, faisant vibrer son anneau buccal contre la peau douce du blond alors qu'il parlait et chantonnait parfois certains refrains de ses chansons pour son petit ami. Naruto commençait à se perdre, se détendant rapidement sous ces doigts en lui qui ne se pressaient pas, prenant leur temps pour le décontracter avant que le brun ne le soulève contre lui d'un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, plaçant de sa main libre son érection sous l'intimité de Naruto. Sasuke replaça son petit ami contre lui et le fit glisser doucement, entrant dans son corps chaud et humide de la douche.

Un « Han » langoureux et soupiré le fit sourire mais Sasuke ne se précipita pas, continuant de le caresser sans bouger, semblant lui laisser un temps d'adaptation dont Naruto n'avait pas besoin. Le blondinet commença à pleurnicher d'attente lorsque Sasuke frôlait du bout des doigts son érection. Ses plaintes agacées résonnaient dans la douche avant qu'il ne positionne ses propres mains sur les genoux pâles du brun pour se soulever de lui-même et se rabaisser fortement, le faisant pénétrer plus profondément. Sasuke frémit un instant en fermant les yeux avant de poser une main sur la hanche dorée devant lui, l'autre main venant attraper le menton de Naruto pour le tourner et l'attirer vers lui alors que ses reins se mouvaient à une cadence lente.

« Naruto ! chuchota Sasuke d'une voix sourde, ses lèvres effleurant celles de son compagnon sans se poser malgré les essais du blond. Je veux passer ces deux semaines… mmm... avec toi.

- 'Suke… geignit Naruto. Plus vite ! Caresse-moi… plus.

- Dis que tu vas venir avec moi, bébé… et je te donne ce que tu… veux.

- Sas… Sasuke ! Vite… fort, allez !

- Dis-le-moi. »

La torture continua, son rythme n'augmenta pas d'un iota malgré leurs respirations devenues lourdes et saccadées. Sasuke ne donna pas satisfaction à son amant avant que Naruto n'en vienne à lui crier des « Oui » à toute sorte de questions. Si le chanteur avait pensé en profiter pour certaines situations délicates qui avaient des « non » en réponse systématique de Naruto, il n'y pensa plus du tout alors que leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus chaude. Les bruits humides de leurs ébats, la vapeur brûlante de la douche les entouraient comme un voile caressant, les troublant encore plus. Sasuke prit plus fortement la bouche de son petit ami qu'il sentait trembler sur ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Naruto lui caressait le côté du cou, la main penchée en arrière et frottant légèrement sur son tatouage en forme de petites flammes qui lui remontaient sur la mâchoire. Le corps fin du jeune avocat se crispa autour de lui, le maintenant dans sa chaleur tandis que, les yeux entrouverts pour ne rien perdre du spectacle, Sasuke le voyait jouir dans un doux soupir malgré les cris précédents, répandant sa semence sur le plancher de bois de la douche.

Sasuke sourit doucement malgré l'instant devenu purement sexuel en refermant les yeux alors qu'il éjaculait à son tour en Naruto. Il avait enfin accepté d'aller à Paris avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Non ! »<p>

Harry Potter bouda, chose fréquente depuis qu'il vivait avec Draco Malfoy dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow qu'ils avaient construite sur les ruines de l'ancienne demeure des Potter, Harry préférant garder ce lieu « commun » à ses parents et lui. Draco n'avait pas voulu le contrarier, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la vaste chambre à coucher avec son lit confortable mais il n'était pas difficile, toute surface plate ou verticale – quoique les diagonales aient aussi leur intérêt – lui suffisait pour coller son petit succube et le « manger ».

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans le bureau où Draco aimait faire les « finances » de leur couple. Malgré leurs travails respectifs, ils possédaient tous deux une fortune personnelle assez importante que le blond se chargeait de faire fructifier. Le bureau d'ébène trônait dans la pièce avec deux fauteuils de cuir noir en face de lui – dont un occupé par une délicieuse et appétissante personne – et faisait face à la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Les fenêtres se trouvaient dans son dos, éclairant la pièce et deux larges bibliothèques remplies de manuels, de livres spécialisés sur les dragons et de grimoires médicaux se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Le blond lui lança un regard rapide, détournant les yeux aussitôt qu'il aperçut la moue boudeuse de son petit ami. Cela faisait maintenant près de six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, déjouant à chaque fois les ruses de Lucius Malfoy qui, malgré les années passées, s'entêtait à présenter à Draco de futures épouses que le blond repoussait à chaque fois.

Qui étaient-elles pour espérer le détourner de son petit succube ?

Qui pensaient-elles être pour espérer le détrôner dans son cœur ?

Son regard acier revint se poser sur la petite silhouette vêtue d'un jean moldu stone et d'un tee-shirt sans manches de même couleur. Les tissus moulaient son corps – changement depuis son adolescence – et Draco appréciait de découvrir chaque jour son compagnon parfaitement vêtu à la façon sorcière avec ses conseils et ceux de Black ou moldu, même s'il lui préférait sa tenue de naissance. Les cheveux noirs de Harry avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules maintenant, lui conférant une allure encore plus androgyne et l'ancien Gryffondor aimait les remonter en une queue de cheval haute quand il travaillait dans son cabinet médical.

Etrangement, alors que tous semblaient être sûrs que Harry allait devenir soit Auror – refusé, la formation « haute sécurité » pour le devenir le faisait quitter Draco trop souvent et trop longtemps et l'idée de chasser les mages noirs encore et encore le faisait frémir de dégoût – soit Attrapeur professionnel – chose qu'on lui avait proposé mais que Harry avait refusé, encore une fois pour cet éloignement « Draco Malfoyien » et même si le brun aimait jouer pour le plaisir, l'idée de le faire pour l'argent et non-stop le dégoûtait de ce jeu –, le brun avait décidé de se lancer dans des études de Guérisseur dès l'obtention de ses A.S.P.I.C. L'aide précieuse de Draco pour les potions et en sortilège et de Neville Londubat en botanique lui procura les points en plus pour décrocher des « Exceptionnel » nécessaires dans ces matières pour espérer accéder à la formation.

Ainsi, à la stupeur de tous, Harry Potter devint un jeune stagiaire en magico-médecine dès sa sortie de Poudlard alors que Draco se lançait dans les études pour devenir gardien de dragon, se spécialisant dans le Noir des Hébrides à la grande horreur de son père et à l'amusement de Harry. Pour Lucius Malfoy, Draco aurait dû être un riche oisif, se contentant de « donner des conseils » au ministre de la Magie comme lui l'avait fait de son temps mais Draco avait d'autres aspirations et de « revoir » mentalement Harry défier un dragon au cours de leur quatrième année joua beaucoup en sa faveur. Surtout que le dragon – prénommé Ozemir (2) – qu'il soignait depuis l'œuf à cause de la mort de la mère ressemblait étrangement à son compagnon par la couleur émeraude de ses yeux et le noir de son cuir… et également par son caractère de cochon, avouons-le.

Malgré les petites traîtrises de Lucius qui n'admettait pas son amour pour le « Sauveur du monde sorcier », ils vivaient ensemble dans la joie et la jouissance totale. Quoi de mieux pour un incube et un succube de pouvoir profiter d'un lit tout un week-end, même si cela entraînait une « faiblesse » le lundi au travail mais qui les faisait patienter jusqu'au prochain week-end lorsque Draco reviendrait des Hébrides.

Harry releva ses yeux émeraude sur son compagnon et accentua sa moue boudeuse en faisant ses « yeux de chiot triste » qui fonctionnaient parfaitement avec son compagnon. Draco frémit, son regard s'adoucissant malgré lui, les lèvres s'entrouvrant presque dans la réponse positive mais il serra les dents avec obstination, il n'allait pas céder !

« Non, Potter, je refuse catégoriquement de me mêler avec ces choses.

- Des Moldus, Draco, ces « choses » s'appellent des Moldus.

- C'est pareil. »

Harry soupira profondément en observant son compagnon d'un air un peu fatigué. C'est qu'il l'aimait cet abruti des relations moldues. Même sans Voldemort, il refusait de se mêler aux « choses » comme il les appelait, à croire qu'il en avait peur. Le jeune guérisseur fixa avec amour – et une pointe de luxure quand même – son compagnon alors que celui-ci essayait vainement d'échapper à son regard.

Draco s'était développé. Déjà grand après son passage en tant qu'être magique pour devenir un incube, il s'était fortifié avec sa formation et dresser les dragons avait achevé de muscler sa silhouette de façon très sexy. Harry plissa les yeux, se doutant que ceux-ci se gorgeaient de vert pour prendre la couleur uniforme qui faisait trembler Draco, et continua de dévisager son petit ami. Un coup de queue pointue d'Ozemir avait laissé une fine cicatrice traversant le sourcil de l'ancien Serpentard, son nez fin surmontait sa bouche gourmande et si quémandeuse quand Harry était proche. Le blond portait un haut sorcier noir dont la fermeture magique se trouvait sur le côté de son cou, traversant son torse musclé et le sublimant par ses broderies en forme de dragon. Le jeune guérisseur savait que dessous, il était vêtu d'un pantalon d'intérieur noir souple et qu'il était pieds nus. Certaines mèches de cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage alors que sa coupe était courte sur la nuque, voilant son regard alors que l'acier brillant de ses prunelles venait de plus en plus souvent se poser sur lui.

Harry se leva souplement avant d'avancer vers le bureau, entendant la respiration rapide de Draco et il vit ses cornes s'afficher de manière plus flagrante. Lui-même sentait ce petit picotement en haut de son crâne qui annonçait sa transformation en succube. Ils avaient réussi à le cacher au monde sorcier grâce aux potions de Severus et au fait qu'ils étaient « pleinement » satisfaits chaque week-end, leur donnant ainsi assez d'énergie pour passer la semaine. Son pas se fit plus félin tandis qu'il laissait échapper un ronronnement de contentement en percevant l'odeur musquée du désir de Draco de plus en plus fortement. Le jeune homme contourna le bureau avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur les cuisses musclées de Draco, face à lui avant de frotter doucement son visage et son front contre le torse et la joue de son compagnon en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser de ses cornes.

Il sentit presque aussitôt les mains rudes et fortes de celui-ci se plaquer contre ses fesses, le soulevant légèrement pour l'asseoir sur son entrejambe tendu au travers de leurs pantalons. Une plainte langoureuse lui échappa et Harry incendia d'un regard brûlant son amant qui geint à son tour, le regard complètement acier. Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille, souriant en la voyant légèrement pointue, encore un effet tardif de leurs transformations et l'égratigna de ses petits crocs.

«Oh, Dra~co ! soupira-t-il d'une voix assourdie qui le fit trembler. S'il te plaît… j'en ai envie…

- Non… haleta celui-ci en crispant ses mains sur les fesses rondes contre lui. Je ne me… mêlerai pas à ces… Moldus.

- S'il te plaît… et si je te disais ce que j'ai envie de mettre ?

- Quoi ? demanda Draco en fixant avec insistance sa bouche. Mettre quoi ?

- Mmm… souffla langoureusement Harry contre sa bouche en frottant ses fesses contre ses mains. Une tenue pour… ce genre de réunion… c'est plusieurs tenues différentes mais j'en ai… envie que d'une.

- Comment… est-elle ? »

Harry se recula légèrement, mordillant le menton puis embrassant le nez pointu de Draco avant de prendre lentement sa bouche en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, suivant ses cornes torsadées de ses index avant de taquiner la pointe de ses oreilles de ses ongles. Le frisson qui prit son incube le fit sourire de contentement dans le baiser qui devint un peu plus pressant, sa langue venant se joindre à celle du blond dans un doux et chaud mouvement de va-et-vient qui – il l'espérait – était un avant-goût de ce qui allait arriver bientôt. Ses mains ouvrirent lentement le haut noir face à lui et Harry se recula délicatement, regardant le bout de langue luisant de salive de Draco le suivre avant de repartir dans sa cavité buccale. Manifestement, le blond aurait aimé continuer de l'embrasser.

« C'est un short de cuir noir… commença-t-il en le fixant avec perversité. Il m'arrive sous les fesses et me moule parfaitement… précisa Harry en ondulant contre le torse maintenant dénudé de Draco. Et possède une fermeture parfaitement positionnée.

- Où… demanda Draco en déglutissant, fasciné par la voix envoûtante de son amant. Où est-elle mise ?

- A la raie de mes fesses, allons ! gloussa le brun.

- Oh Salazar… tu ne sortiras jamais comme ça… Potter, ne rêve pas.

- Laisse-moi terminer, susurra-t-il. Je serai aussi chaussé de hautes bottes de cuir noir également, elles m'arrivent sous le genou et sont légèrement à talons mais aussi… j'ai…

- Tu as ? » souffla Draco en tenant plus fortement ses fesses entre ses mains, l'esprit occupé par la vision de plus en plus précise de Harry dans cette tenue.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit en se rapprochant de Draco, passant lentement sa langue sur le cou, la mâchoire de Draco pour arriver à son oreille où il souffla la réponse d'une voix langoureuse, conscient que ces mots déclencheraient la fin de son petit ami à coup sûr, après tout, c'était le fantasme de Draco depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Et il ne se trompa pas. Un juron assourdi résonna dans la pièce avant qu'il ne se fasse plaquer contre le bureau d'une main ferme pendant que l'autre lui retirait son pantalon avec urgence. Harry se permit un sourire ravi en ondulant langoureusement contre le bois et les papiers sous lui, regardant droit dans les yeux Draco qui haletait avec impatience, grognant de satisfaction quand le jean de Harry vola dans la pièce pour atterrir sur un coin de bibliothèque. Sans un mot de plus et sans préparation, la condition de succube du brun servant encore une fois à l'impatience de l'incube, Draco positionna d'une main son érection et pénétra d'un coup de reins son compagnon, gémissant de bien-être une fois en lui. Le dragonnier se pencha sur le corps à moitié dénudé de son amant, soulevant ses hanches pour entamer un va-et-vient un peu brut, un peu sauvage mais hautement satisfaisant. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, amenant sa bouche contre celle de Draco pour la frôler sans se poser, aguichant son amant qui grognait de plus en plus en rythme avec ses reins.

« Viens avec moi, Dra~co ! gémit-il doucement. Montre-leur à qui j'appartiens.

- Par Morgane, Harry !

- Montre-leur qui est mon maître, tu le sais… ooommm… qui est celui qui me possède, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! souffla Draco en fermant les yeux alors que sa cadence s'accélérait. Oui, je sais.

- Oh maître ! geint plus fortement Harry. Plus vite… oui, comme ça, maître…

- Tais… toi ! grogna Draco en crispant ses mains sur les hanches douces de son amant, le griffant fortement tout en le pilonnant rudement. Tais…

- Mon maître viendra-t-il avec moi ? questionna-t-il doucement en ronronnant sous Draco. Mon maître montrera-t-il à tous ces Moldus qui est son succube ?

- Oui… oh oui Harry… oui ! » cria soudain Draco en jouissant en lui.

Le susnommé sourit doucement en cambrant ses reins, sentant contre sa virilité la main droite de Draco se refermer pour le masturber alors que le blond se redressait au-dessus de lui et le dévisageait avec un air possessif très excitant. Le sexe du blond était encore en lui et le brun frémit en le sentant se bander une nouvelle fois alors qu'un peu de sperme s'écoulait petit à petit sur sa fesse lors des mouvements de reins du blond. Draco vint prendre ses lèvres de façon abrupte, conscient de ce qu'il venait d'accorder à son compagnon et lui redonna un dur coup de reins comme pour le punir malgré la plainte de plaisir qui échappa au brun.

Un week-end à Paris n'allait pas le tuer non plus, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>La musique était assourdissante, de même que les cris des « spectateurs » qui suivaient le cortège. Tous dansaient, tous riaient et certains et certaines se caressaient en s'embrassant langoureusement. Naruto se demandait bien pourquoi Sasuke l'avait emmené à Paris en cette saison et surtout s'il allait ressortir vivant de cette orgie publique.<p>

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils participaient à cette cohue multicolore – c'était bien un mec là-bas ou une fille ? – mais ils se laissaient porter par la foule bruyante et riante sans que jamais les bras possessifs de Sasuke ne quittent Naruto.

Les deux semblaient être habillés en ce qu'on pouvait appeler « des contraires », Sasuke ayant poussé le vice – après avoir montré à Naruto tous les coins romantiques de Paris – à les habiller de façon complètement différente. Si le brun était encore une fois vêtu de cuir noir de la tête aux pieds, il avait également ajouté du maquillage noir sur ses yeux qui le rendait presque gothique et surtout, difficilement reconnaissable. Qui aurait pensé trouver Cain, le chanteur de Damned dans cette foule bigarrée et surtout, très gaie. Lui gardait un pantalon blanc taille basse sur des boots orange qui avaient plu un peu plus tôt à son compagnon et qui lui plaisaient également malgré son « âge », après tout, vingt-cinq ans, ce n'était pas encore la retraite et en voyant…

Oh Dieu !

Naruto ferma les yeux en frissonnant en voyant avec quelle fougue ces deux jeunes filles venaient de s'embrasser alors que l'une d'elles glissait une main entre les jambes de l'autre.

Ah ! Paris, son romantisme… De l'avis de Naruto, c'était limite « orgie romaine » ce qu'il se passait à la Place de la Bastille.

Le jeune avocat tira légèrement sur son haut à col montant et moulant sans manches orange pour espérer déglutir normalement avant de lever les yeux sur la haute stature qui venait de le surplomber. Un large sourire aux lèvres, la… chose… le regardait comme s'il était un nounours à câliner. Les longs cils rouges battirent avec amusement alors qu'il – était-ce un il ? – se penchait pour lui pincer avec amusement la joue avant de s'éloigner en se déhanchant sur ses talons qui devaient arriver aux tibias de Sasuke. Vêtu d'un pantalon moulant rouge vif et torse nu sous un corset de cuir de même teinte, l'homme – était-ce vraiment un homme ? – se dandinait en roulant des fesses en agitant son drapeau arc-en-ciel.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un éclat de rire monumental quand le drag-queen partit en pinçant la joue de son petit ami. Voir la tête hallucinée du blond valait le détour. Le jeune homme attrapa au vol un petit drapeau à enseigne de la Gay Pride où ils se trouvaient et le glissa dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et gélifiés de son amant. Naruto se colla à lui quand un char cracheur de mousse les pointa du canon et les « bulla », les jeunes hommes qui étaient dessus riaient aux éclats en se déhanchant tout en entendant les cris de plaisir de la foule arrosée. Sasuke leva les yeux vers eux, haussant un sourcil en les découvrant tous torse nu et en short de cuir avant de tomber en arrêt sur un des gros caissons de baffles qui le garnissait.

Dessus se trouvait un jeune homme très séduisant qui dansait en rythme en se déhanchant langoureusement. Coiffé d'une haute queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage, il possédait un sourire si innocent qu'on pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait là, il était également vêtu d'un short de cuir que Sasuke était sûr d'avoir vu dans la revue sadomasochiste de Karin et Suigetsu, deux membres de son groupe. De hautes bottes de cuir montaient jusque sous ses genoux, galbant ses jambes fines et musclées. Torse nu, il portait pourtant un collier de chien en cuir autour du cou, relié à une laisse tenue par un autre homme. Ce dernier était debout aux côtés du petit brun, le regard légèrement hautain et le sourire narquois, il posait de temps en temps une main sur le bas du dos du brun pour le garder de tomber. Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, il portait une chemise lie de vin (4) ouverte sur son torse musclé. Le couple était captivant et attirait de nombreux regards.

D'un doigt sous le menton de Naruto, il lui montra le couple qu'il venait de détailler et sourit en le voyant écarquiller des yeux en remarquant la laisse tenue d'une main de propriétaire par le blond. Presque aussitôt, Naruto – comme lui plus tôt – tomba sous le charisme de l'autre couple, les dévisageant avec intérêt. Il est vrai qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment humains, paraissant venir d'un autre monde. Dès que la pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Sasuke secoua la tête, incrédule à l'idée d'y avoir pensé.

La musique sur laquelle se déhanchait le brun changea, le jeune homme suivait le rythme de ses hanches, les bras en l'air avant que le tempo ne devienne plus rapide. Entendant les paroles du DJ, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et les baissa aussitôt sur Naruto qui rougissait violemment sur le « Who's your daddy ? » qui lui semblait vicieux, encore pire avec les cris et les réponses de la jeune femme. Les Français paraissaient vraiment être des pervers de première à danser dans la rue sur ces musiques.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers le couple qu'il observait depuis un moment quand Naruto se figea en devenant d'un rouge presque uniforme. Le brun venait de s'asseoir sur le baffle et encadrait de ses jambes la taille du blond qui le tenait par la laisse, le regard hautain. Ce regard de propriétaire se balada un instant sur la foule, croisant celui – noir – de Sasuke qui resta bouche bée en le voyant lécher lentement le cou de son petit ami sans le quitter des yeux avant de se reculer avec un rictus amusé en reportant son attention sur le brun qui le fixait en chantant les paroles de la jeune femme, criant muettement en rythme alors qu'il faisait basculer ses hanches contre celles du plus grand. Ce dernier recommença à avoir un rictus appréciateur aux coins des lèvres avant de mordre dans le cou fin qu'il venait de lécher. Sans le sourire large et ravi du petit brun, Sasuke se serait demandé s'il fallait intervenir mais il constata qu'il était le seul avec Naruto à réagir aussi durement à cette scène, le reste des personnes criant leurs encouragements. Sur le char, les deux hommes commençaient à se mouvoir de façon assez subjective, le brun collant ses fesses aux cuisses de son petit ami, les mains de celui-ci le plaquant contre son corps en se frottant à lui, action qui les fit recevoir un jet d'eau du jouet d'un jeune homme sur le char suivant pour les « calmer ». Le regard mauvais du blond fit éclater de rire le petit brun qui l'embrassa rapidement avant de se repositionner debout sur le baffle alors que le char s'avançait de quelques mètres.

Le véhicule se rapprochant d'eux, Sasuke et Naruto furent proches du duo de presque exhibitionnistes. Le plus petit dansait toujours, la sueur faisant briller son torse en cette fin de journée d'été, les yeux jusqu'alors fermés se rouvrirent lentement, plongeant avec intensité dans l'azur de Naruto qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un grand sourire charmeur se forma sur le visage du brun qui se mit à genoux, son amant derrière lui, les jambes légèrement écartées pour laisser la place au corps du blond. Sans quitter des yeux Naruto, le jeune homme se pencha en avant, retombant à quatre pattes en une position hautement érotique alors qu'il se cambrait après un coup de reins évocateur de l'autre homme. La laisse tendue, le blond vint mordre une épaule dévoilée, le faisant sourire en rouvrant les yeux, se léchant les lèvres du bout de la langue sans quitter de vue le couple que formaient Naruto et Sasuke. En rythme avec le tempo musical, il oscilla d'avant en arrière quelques secondes avant que deux autres jets d'eau ne leur soient lancés de l'autre char sous les cris amusés de la foule et sous le regard maintenant meurtrier de l'autre homme alors que le danseur riait aux éclats, amusé.

Naruto dévia le regard avec difficulté et tira sur la main de Sasuke en se détournant. Ces deux danseurs sauvages lui avaient fait de l'effet, tout comme à Sasuke qui avait crispé sa main sur sa hanche et il était maintenant un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que cela se voie en public. Et puis ce n'était pas tout, mais il commençait à devenir sourd avec cette musique et la foule lui donnait des suées autres qu'appréciables. Même dans les bras de son compagnon, il s'était fait pincer une fois les fesses et la joue et un – une ? – drag-queen avait voulu l'embrasser sur la pommette mais Sasuke avait mis un frein à son élan d'un regard froid et possessif qui avait fait glousser la chose qui l'avait embrassé à la place, laissant une marque d'un beau bleu foncé pailleté sur la joue droite qui s'était fait effacer par Naruto plus tôt.

Le couple s'éloigna peu à peu de la foule colorée, regardant avec amusement certains « retardataires » qui arrivaient en courant et en dansant. Deux jeunes femmes se tenaient par la taille en souriant, restant presque torse nu avec leur soutien-gorge noir à paillette et la lanière de leur sac à main passée entre leurs seins. L'une d'elle, une blonde de la taille de Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil d'un air entendu et il écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux alors qu'elle allait lécher l'oreille de sa compagne d'un air aguicheur.

Les Français allaient être sa mort…

Sasuke rit sourdement devant la tête stupéfaite de son petit ami et l'attira plus loin pour appeler leur hôtel et faire venir un taxi qui les ramènerait. Le réceptionniste leur indiqua l'Opéra de la Bastille tout en leur conseillant un coin où s'asseoir en attendant la voiture, avec la Gay Pride, il risquait d'y avoir beaucoup de circulation. Ils s'installèrent donc sur les marches, observant le monde danser de l'autre côté de la route sans parler, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre leur taxi.

« Les Français étaient étranges » pensa Naruto en resserrant les bras de Sasuke autour de lui sans voir le regard noir et amusé de celui-ci sur son visage dubitatif sur le « romantisme » français qu'il lui avait promis. Sasuke sourit en coin en enfouissant son visage dans le cou doré du petit blond. Savourant l'odeur chaude de Naruto, il soupira mentalement à l'idée de retrouver l'hôtel et surtout, leur suite.

* * *

><p>Draco ne décolérait pas alors qu'il s'éloignait au pas de charge de ce char du diable avec son petit succube lancé sur l'épaule. Il n'ignorait pas les tremblements de rire de Harry, ni les regards stupéfaits de certains sur lui mais non, il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps avec ces choses. Il y avait une limite à sa patience quand même.<p>

Et sa limite avait été franchie quand un homme plus vieux que lui, alors que Harry dansait face à lui, s'était collé à son dos, commençant à se frotter de façon très tendancieuse tout en posant ses mains sur son fessier avant de le claquer.

Un Moldu l'avait _fessé_ ! Lui Draco Malfoy, fier Sang-Pur, gardien d'Ozemir, un Noir des Hébrides qui promettait d'être un très grand dragon, _avait été fessé_ par un Moldu d'une quarantaine d'années. Certes, le méfait n'était pas passé inaperçu et Draco avait pu voir une étincelle de cruauté dans le regard de Harry qui l'avait excité mais la main offensante avait sûrement pris son immobilité pour un geste de bienvenue car ladite main avait glissé entre ses cuisses, frôlant…

Ce qui ne devait pas être frôlé par un Moldu, par les couilles de Salazar (5) ! Seul son succube avait droit d'y toucher dorénavant !

Draco n'avait pas attendu après Harry pour agir, conscient de ses grognements de plus en plus mauvais et s'était retourné face à l'homme, découvrant un visage un peu rougeaud, des yeux brillants d'un bleu fadasse et une bouche aux lèvres lippues. Tout en cet homme lui donnait la nausée et sa main était partie. Non pas en une baffe retentissante, Draco était peut-être gay, il n'en restait pas moins un homme dans toute sa splendeur, mais en un poing fermé, présentant sa chevalière à l'initiale des Malfoy que le pervers avait maintenant gravé dans la pommette. L'autre bascula dans la foule dont beaucoup avaient vu la scène et s'esclaffaient moqueusement envers celui qui venait de tomber. Draco avait alors attrapé Harry et l'avait balancé sur son épaule, sentant presque aussitôt son début d'érection se coller à son corps.

Il avait souri en sautant du char, se mêlant à la foule et en marchant de tout son poids sur la main baladeuse du quadragénaire qui hurla de douleur alors que Harry riait contre sa chemise. Pour le punir de cette hilarité dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment la cause, Draco l'avait fessé, se récoltant un « humm » appréciateur et une caresse sur ses propres fesses tandis que Harry ronronnait, réaction qui l'avait figé un instant avant qu'il ne parte au pas de charge.

Il était décidé à rentrer au plus vite à leur hôtel pour s'occuper du « cas Potter » vu que celui-ci flattait ses fesses avec gourmandise en ronronnant. Depuis leur changement en être magique, tous deux avaient développé certaines particularités assez intéressantes, ainsi, si Harry pouvait amener à lui certains objets par la pensée – Télékinésie, comme disait Harry –, lui ne le pouvait pas, devant toujours appeler ceux-ci d'un _accio_ avec baguette. Pourtant, Draco pouvait se « téléporter » ou transplaner – comme il préférait l'appeler – sans sa baguette, ce qui allait lui servir maintenant.

Il profita d'un mouvement de foule pour partir dans une des rues adjacentes de la place où ils se trouvaient et attira Harry dans une petite ruelle merveilleusement déserte en ce début de soirée et il fixa avant d'afficher un sourire hautain et délibérément chaud qui assombrit de désir le magnifique regard vert de son compagnon. D'un bras enroulé autour des reins de Harry, Draco les fit transplaner sans un bruit dans une des ruelles proches de leur hôtel de luxe. Harry soupira de bien-être en frottant son nez contre la chemise de Draco, regardant rapidement autour de lui si la voie était libre avant de se « réajuster » convenablement. Il cacha d'un mouvement de main la fermeture de son short en cuir pour l'allonger suffisamment pour qu'il recouvre ses jambes et entre dans ses bottes alors que son amant dupliquait sa propre chemise avant de la lui mettre sur les épaules pour le couvrir décemment. Tous deux fixèrent un instant l'anneau qu'ils avaient chacun au pouce gauche, un cadeau de Sirius pour leurs vingt-cinq ans, une bague personnelle pouvant « offrir » un peu de sortie à leur magie pour des sorts simples, ainsi, ils pouvaient métamorphoser ce qu'ils touchaient mais ne pouvaient pas attaquer ou se défendre avec elles. Harry avait pris l'habitude de l'utiliser pour déshabiller son amant plus rapidement – à l'inverse de Draco qui adorait déchirer ses vêtements –, c'était la première fois qu'elles servaient dans le sens inverse.

Le jeune homme regarda le blond qui le surplombait et ricana en repensant à sa tête stupéfaite et outrée lorsque le Moldu l'avait fessé. Si sur le coup, il avait été furieux qu'on touche à son amant, le souvenir de ces yeux écarquillés et abasourdis le faisait maintenant rire, chose qui agaçait son compagnon qui lui tiraillait une oreille pour le calmer.

« Et ça t'amuse, Potter ? demanda Draco avec un petit air pincé.

- Tu n'as même pas idée ! rit le brun en sentant la main de son amant descendre le long de son dos. Son ronronnement reprit légèrement, amusant l'autre jeune homme. Mmm continue…

- Un vrai chaton ! » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

Draco enlaça Harry plus fermement, une cuisse passée entre les siennes, l'asseyant contre ses hanches. Sa bouche le dévorait alors que les plaintes de plaisir de son petit succube résonnaient dans sa cavité buccale. Une de ses mains vint caresser les reins de Harry, le collant à lui et lui faisant sentir son érection de plus en plus présente. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le gémissement accueillant du brun qui le stoppa et le fit reculer, mais plutôt un bruit de pas venant vers eux et des voix – dont certaines appartenaient à des enfants –.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de « l'après accouplement » à Poudlard, quand ils s'étaient liés Harry et lui. Trois jours après avoir fait l'amour la première fois, trois jours de pure sexualité, ils étaient ressortis de sa chambre sous les ordres de Black et son parrain. S'ils avaient été « contentés » par ces jours-là, Harry avait vite eu à nouveau envie de lui dans la journée, lui sautant dessus dans un couloir avant de l'attirer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour le coller à la porte d'entrée et le « déguster ». Seulement, les phéromones d'incube et de succube qu'ils dégageaient tous deux en plein acte s'étaient propagées dans le couloir derrière la porte, filtrant sous le panneau de bois et lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de là – pleinement satisfaits –, ce fut pour trouver Théo sur les cuisses de Blaise en train de le molester à sa grande satisfaction, Pansy se retrouvait accrochée à la bouche d'un Serdaigle roux de quatrième année, horrifiant Draco sur le coup en voyant les mains du gosse sous la jupe plissée de la septième année. Severus était arrivé et avait vite compris la situation en voyant l'air satisfait sur le visage du « Sauveur » et de son filleul qui conservait pourtant une mine horrifiée devant la débauche affichée.

L'_Aguamenti _retentit plusieurs fois, aspergeant les étudiants envoûtés qui reprirent leurs esprits assez vite – sauf dans le cas de Blaise et Théo qui continuèrent malgré un second sortilège reçu –. Harry et Draco furent appelés dans le bureau de Severus Snape et se prirent un savon dont ils se souvenaient encore maintenant avec nostalgie.

« _Bande d'inconscients dégénérés ! Ignorez-vous_ – oui, ils l'ignoraient à ce moment-là – _que les phéromones des démons de chair que vous êtes se propagent pendant l'accouplement ? Si j'ai pu bloquer ceux-ci dans ta chambre, Draco, je ne peux le faire en journée donc retenez-vous, par Merlin ! Et essayez de vous contenir, Monsieur Potter, je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute _– il l'assumait très bien en plus –_. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et pour Gryffondor pour incitation à la débauche !_ »

Aaah… les tendres souvenirs du passé ! songea Harry en se décollant de son amant avant de le tirer vers l'hôtel, croisant une petite famille dont le père tenait le petit dernier sur ses épaules en riant avec sa compagne.

Après cette « mise au point Snapienne », ils s'étaient contentés de se « voir » seulement le soir lorsque Harry passait la nuit dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard. Certes, les matins se déroulaient sur des chapeaux de roues vu qu'ils étaient systématiquement en retard pour cause de « réveils matinaux charnels » mais ils ne se sautaient plus dessus dans la journée… ou s'ils le faisaient, ils ne copulaient plus joyeusement… ou ils le faisaient dans des coins déserts sans se faire prendre.

« Le pouvoir de l'amour » comme murmurait Albus Dumbledore en les voyant, « Hormones adolescentes et démoniaques » selon Severus et « Infamie, tuez-moi maintenant » pour Lucius Malfoy, chose que Harry était prêt à réaliser mais cela aurait peiné son petit ami.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se laissa un instant traîner par Draco vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, passant dans la petite cour et devant le groom qui les fixa une nouvelle fois avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Certes, leur style vestimentaire n'était pas celui de bon nombre de leurs clients mais tout de même, ils étaient présentables… et puis, à 1 395 euros (6) la nuit, ils pouvaient très bien passer sur leur style vestimentaire.

Le couple se dirigea vers la réception, un autre couple homosexuel s'éloignant sous la moue un peu dégoutée et envieuse de la jeune femme qui la tenait. Harry fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents quand il se positionna face à la réceptionniste qui le regarda un instant de haut en bas avant de déporter son regard intéressé sur Draco. Ses cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon serré et ses lunettes à monture noire ne lui donnaient pas un visage sympathique et elle lui faisait fortement penser à Madame Pince. Dès que le regard marron se posa sur la haute stature du Sang-Pur qui pourtant ne quittait pas du bras la taille de son compagnon, son regard se remplit d'intérêt et un sourire vint se positionner sur ses lèvres.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?

- La clé de notre chambre, au nom de Harry Potter », grinça le petit brun entre ses dents.

La jeune femme le regarda rapidement et rougit un peu sous son regard furieux. Oui, il avait bel et bien vu son regard intéressé sur son petit ami et non, il n'appréciait pas du tout. Le directeur de l'hôtel, jusqu'alors positionné de l'autre côté de la réception à lire un dossier leva les yeux en entendant le ton de voix de Harry et vit son air furieux. Connaissant sa réceptionniste et son « goût » ou plutôt dégoût pour les homosexuels, il vint rapidement prendre sa place avec un sourire calme et accueillant qui décontracta le petit brun.

« La « Sagri-fice » 713, au septième étage, messieurs. Votre champagne est offert par la maison, l'ascenseur se trouve sur votre droite en sortant de la réception. Veuillez passer une agréable nuit dans notre hôtel, messieurs. » prononça-t-il d'une voix douce et accueillante tout en tendant la plaquette informatique qui ouvrirait leur suite.

Le couple partit aussitôt après un signe de tête en guise de remerciement envers le directeur qui se tourna pour fusiller de son regard bleu ciel son employée. Quand un client de cette envergure louait une suite à ce tarif, on oubliait ses goûts personnels et on restait souriant, manifestement, son employée devrait revoir ce que cela faisait de nettoyer les suites et non pas accueillir les clients.

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent donc vers les ascenseurs, le blond se crispant au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les portes de fer ouvragé noires et dorées qui cachaient celles, plus fonctionnelles, de l'ascenseur aux yeux des visiteurs. Ils rejoignirent donc l'autre couple attendant celui-ci et ils virent sans comprendre le regard écarquillé du petit blond posé sur eux malgré les essais de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de les fixer. Harry le dévisagea un instant en haussant un sourcil avant de lui sourire doucement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il le fixait ainsi. Draco entoura de son bras sa taille et un tintement le fit regarder la main pâle, amenant le très beau regard azur du blondinet avec lui et il soupira en voyant que Draco tenait encore la laisse de « maître » qu'il avait accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Côté discrétion, ils repasseront.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Draco qui grogna en le serrant contre lui avant de détourner le regard en entendant tinter l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement et le grand brun à leurs côtés tendit le bras pour ouvrir la décoration de fer. Il les laissa passer dans la cabine composée de velours noir et de marbre blanc en détournant son intriguant regard noir, une légère rougeur sur ses joues et monta à leur suite en tirant à lui le blondinet encore figé devant l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'étage, le même qu'eux.

Draco se resserra contre Harry en sentant l'appareil moldu – _moldu_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans un truc _moldu_ ! – s'élever doucement. Il avait la sensation que son estomac se soulevait en chœur et frissonna violemment en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry en haletant un peu, se fichant du regard des autres personnes sur lui alors qu'il sentait la main de son succube dans ses cheveux. Harry déporta son regard émeraude vers les deux autres personnes et leur sourit doucement, essayant de ne pas effaroucher ces deux touristes japonais – s'il pouvait en juger par leur physique – et caressa la main de Draco sur sa hanche.

« Il est malade en ascenseur, indiqua-t-il en anglais en souriant en coin quand son petit ami le pinça.

- Cet ascenseur est pourtant doux dans ses mouvements, répondit la voix profonde et avec un léger accent le grand brun.

- Effectivement ! rit Harry. Mais mon compagnon est une chochotte.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter ! » grogna Draco en se redressant pour le fusiller du regard.

Les rires étouffés des deux bruns résonnèrent dans la cabine et – alors que le Japonais traduisait à son compagnon leurs propos, propos qui le firent sourire avec amusement –, Draco s'éloigna légèrement de Harry en regardant les chiffres inscrits sur le panneau indiquant la montée de l'appareil quand tout à coup…

Un petit soubresaut leur fit attraper la barre de sureté et ce fut le noir complet. Le silence se fit – _genre _– quelques secondes avant qu'un juron ne soit libéré.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois, Potter, grogna Draco dans le noir.

- Je… ne sais pas, répondit Harry en déglutissant en entendant la voix menaçante de son petit ami près de lui. Cela doit être une panne banale, ils vont venir nous chercher.

- Banale ? répéta Draco. Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu m'as fait monter dans un appareil moldu… commença-t-il en ignorant le toussotement du brun qui avait masqué ses propos. … et il tombe en banne ?

- Panne, corrigea Harry en soupirant. Mais ça ne doit pas être important sinon, la lumière s'allumerait sûrement si c'était géné… »

Sa voix se coupa quand une chaude lumière rouge vint s'allumer au-dessus d'eux, leur redonnant la vue. Harry déglutit, détourna son regard des deux Japonais qui le regardaient avec un air compatissant pour le plus grand et amusé pour le plus petit, et se prépara à affronter Draco Malfoy, sorcier-incube de Sang-Pur pris au piège d'un appareil moldu.

Ce dernier était adossé contre le mur, le regard fixe posé sur lui. Le succube déglutit en le dévisageant, dévorant du regard la façon dont les yeux gris le transperçaient de leur intensité derrière les quelques mèches blondes qui ruisselaient sur sa vue. La bouche encore entrouverte sur un grognement muet, Draco fixait son amant comme s'il allait le tuer.

Sasuke observait le couple d'Anglais face à lui avec amusement. Il les avait bien reconnus comme étant les deux exhibitionnistes vus à la Gay Pride et était surpris que ceux qu'il pensait être des danseurs spécialisés ou un couple d'étudiants soient assez riches pour se payer une suite dans cet hôtel. En habitué des hôtels luxueux où parfois une panne générale se produisait, il ne réagissait pas vraiment à la situation alors que Naruto appuyait sur le bouton d'urgence sans attendre la petite sonnerie qui avertirait le personnel. La façon de regarder de celui qui devait être le donneur dans leur couple lui faisait penser à un fauve sur le point d'attaquer mais en voyant le regard écarquillé et en entendant – surtout – la déglutition du plus petit, il doutait que cela soit due à la peur.

Le silence se brisa lorsqu'une voix essoufflée et masculine se fit entendre près de leurs jambes, amenant tous les regards vers le bas où une petite lumière sillonnait l'interstice des portes d'acier de l'ascenseur. Naruto s'agenouilla et tapota sur la porte pour signaler leur position.

« Hey ! cria-t-il en anglais mais avec un fort accent. Nous sommes là !

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ? demanda une voix masculine essoufflée.

- Ça va ici, pas de cassure… non blessure, se corrigea Naruto une fois le bon mot prononcé par Sasuke. Appareil en panne ?

- C'est une panne de courant qui a fait disjoncter l'ordinateur général. Nous n'avons plus de courant dans le bâtiment pour le moment.

- Et cela va durer combien de temps ? demanda à son tour Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, monsieur, nos lignes téléphoniques sont coupées et les portes électroniques fermées. Le mieux est que vous restiez calmement dans l'appareil en attendant la réparation.

- Et ça va prendre… commença Draco d'une voix sèche.

- Je ne saurais vous dire, messieurs. Restez calme surtout, vous êtes en sécurité, les freins de sécurité de l'ascenseur fonctionnent toujours. »

Sur ces mots « encourageants », l'homme repartit sûrement rassurer les autres clients de l'hôtel. Sasuke sortit son téléphone portable, regarda l'heure et soupira. 20 heures 45 minutes. Il espérait qu'ils pourraient réparer assez vite, il doutait fortement, en voyant le regard noir du grand blond, qu'il ait la patience d'attendre longtemps.

Naruto prit des mains de Sasuke son téléphone et le débloqua, regardant sans les voir les « 22h28 » affichés sur l'écran du portable. L'employé était déjà revenu trois fois pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient être secourus sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit à leur affaire. Par une trappe – trop petite pour laisser passer Sasuke et l'Anglais blond –, un petit panier était descendu avec deux bouteilles d'eau et des sandwiches en attendant leur repas offert par la maison.

Ils avaient été informés de l'impossibilité de les sortir de la cabine de l'ascenseur entre deux étages. Les portes décoratives ne l'étaient pas seulement, mais possédaient à tous les étages une sorte de puce permettant l'accès à l'ascenseur, puce fonctionnant avec l'ordinateur central, bien entendu.

Harry avait ri en voyant l'indication « offert par la maison » sur le panier, expliquant aux deux Japonais qu'ils avaient déjà eu une bouteille de champagne gratuite qui devait réchauffer dans leur suite. Draco était silencieux depuis presque une grosse heure, la chemise entrouverte à cause de la chaleur dans la cabine et surtout du stress d'être bloqué dans un appareil moldu. Après que l'employé soit venu la seconde fois, Harry avait décidé de bâillonner son amant après un « Dégage réparer cette merde de fer, Moldu » qui avait fait lever les sourcils de leurs compagnons d'infortune.

Pour le moment, tout était calme mais il restait à l'affût de la respiration de Draco qui semblait se saccader, ne désirant pas que le blond lui offre une crise de nerfs assez moche dans un endroit aussi clos. Harry avait donc fait connaissance avec ses « camarades d'ascenseur », apprenant que Naruto – le petit blond – était avocat, et que Sasuke – le grand brun donc – était un chanteur assez connu. Tous deux avaient regardé fixement les deux Anglais quand ils avaient échangé un regard interrogateur sur le « Damned » et si cela avait vexé un tantinet Sasuke, il s'était vite repris.

Harry les avait détaillés, comme eux l'avaient fait, dans la semi-obscurité de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient très mignons – loin de la beauté parfaite de son incube – mais très beaux garçons. La petite carrure de Naruto, blond doré et frêle possédant de magnifiques yeux azur tranchait avec celle, forte, musclée et pâle de son petit ami dont le profond regard noir semblait percer vos secrets, tous deux avaient un piercing buccal ou lingual – Harry ayant vu celui sur la langue de Naruto quand le Japonais blond avait ri – et semblaient être tatoués, les flammes sur la peau de Sasuke étaient visibles sur le coté de son cou.

Un halètement plus fort attira leur attention sur Draco qui regardait fixement ses mains. Tous quatre étaient assis sur la moquette épaisse de l'appareil, Harry entre les jambes de son petit ami tout comme l'était Naruto avec Sasuke. Les prunelles noires, bleutées et vertes se tournèrent sur le dernier représentant de la race masculine dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci levait justement un regard un peu hagard sur son petit ami qui comprit que la peur venait de faire surface en lui, chose que Draco cachait habituellement sous une attitude hautaine et désagréable. Là, il ne pouvait user de magie à cause des deux Moldus avec eux, il ne pouvait donc pas disparaître à sa guise. S'il avait eu sa baguette en main, il n'aurait pas hésité à leur lancer un _Oubliette_ pour faire oublier leur existence mais leur bague ne leur permettait pas de le faire.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre du bas en regardant en biais les deux Japonais qui échangeaient un regard inquiet avant de se tourner complètement vers Draco, se dressant sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer, réfléchissant rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour lui changer les idées. Le jeune succube repensa tout à coup à cette chanson entendue plus tôt dans la Gay Pride, elle avait amusé Draco qui avait ricané contre sa tempe tout le long de la musique. Harry ne se souvenait pas de toutes les paroles mais le refrain lui était resté facilement.

Sans songer aux conséquences possibles suites à ses propos, le jeune homme se plaqua contre le torse musclé de Draco, sentant ses mains glisser presque aussitôt sous sa chemise et plaqua sa bouche contre l'oreille sensible du blond. Sans le vouloir, sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde lorsque les mains devenues un peu rêches de Draco – résultat de son travail de dragonnier – s'étaient posées sur lui. La bouche entrouverte sur son souffle chaud, Harry ignora les sourcils levés des deux Japonais qui les fixaient et chuchota d'une voix un peu rauque et haletante « **I want your bite… Wanna feel your teeth on my neck…** ». Le jeune guérisseur passa une main caressante dans les cheveux blonds et courts de Draco, caressant de son nez le cou devant lui sans remarquer le regard de plus en plus chaud de son amant que voyaient les deux Japonais qui écarquillaient les yeux. « **Wanna taste the salt of your sweat… Gonna rock your body all night… ****It's lust at first sight** ». Les mains de Draco se crispèrent légèrement sur sa peau, le serrant contre son corps. Harry était de moins en moins concentré sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui depuis que Draco s'était mis en tête de caresser son corps de ses mains alors qu'il mordillait la peau sensible de sa mâchoire du bout des dents, descendant lentement dans son cou qui se fit croquer. « **The way you're making me hot… Don't stop, you're hitting the spot** » (7) murmura Harry pour terminer sans aller plus loin quand son amant l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement en le plaquant contre son corps.

Sasuke fixait l'autre couple, intrigué puis stupéfait de voir combien il était facile pour eux de les oublier. Il serra Naruto contre lui alors que les mains de Draco venaient de glisser dans le pantalon de son amant, descendant le tissu sur la peau légèrement bronzée du jeune homme, leur montrant le début de son fessier, déclenchant un « mmm » appréciateur de Harry qui résonna dans la pièce. Malgré lui, alors qu'il resserrait encore son étreinte sur le corps doré de son petit ami, il sentit son sexe répondre à la scène devant lui, se bandant légèrement tandis que Harry venait de chevaucher Draco pour se coller encore mieux à lui.

Naruto essayait de ne pas regarder les deux Anglais, difficile à faire quand ils sont en face de vous et se figea un instant en sentant le début d'érection de Sasuke qui enfouit son visage dans son cou, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements de plus en plus sonores de Harry qui soupirait dans la bouche de Draco. Le chanteur japonais ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette bouche, mais en voyant avec quelle avidité le petit brun se collait à l'autre homme, il devait y avoir une substance additive des plus puissantes.

Un frisson prit Naruto qui sentit ses joues le brûler de plus en plus, le regard figé sur les mains pâles qui venaient de baisser le pantalon de cuir de Harry sous ses fesses. Effectivement, ils se fichaient maintenant tous deux de leur présence et cela le troublait. D'un côté, avoir envie d'une autre personne alors que Sasuke était avec lui le troublait et d'un autre, cela l'inquiétait. Etait-il moins amoureux du brun qu'avant ? Sasuke le désirait-il autant qu'il désirait manifestement ces deux Anglais ?

« Oh Dra~co ! Plus ! » soupira Harry en renversant la tête en arrière.

Le dragonnier leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra le regard azur inquiet mais brûlant posé sur eux. Il percevait parfaitement le désir émis par les deux Japonais et se doutait que c'était de leur faute, encore une fois, leurs phéromones se déversaient sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, tenant dans leur toile ces deux Moldus qui n'avaient pas la retenue des sorciers. Il le voyait aux mains du brun qui venaient de plonger dans le pantalon blanc de Naruto, le caressant malgré ses balbutiements de refus. Son regard acier se plissa quand il rencontra le regard noir du brun tandis qu'il léchait le cou de Harry. Il oublia rapidement sa possessivité maladive et leva un sourcil.

Le défi était clair… allait-il faire « mieux » que lui pour que son compagnon se perde ?

Sasuke referma les yeux et mordit doucement la nuque de Naruto, ses mains venant déboutonner son pantalon avant que l'une d'elles ne se glisse dans l'entrebâillement que le tissu relâché formait. L'autre releva le tissu orange de son haut, dévoilant le ventre finement musclé et le tatouage noir apposé autour du nombril de son blond. Les yeux gris de Draco descendirent jusqu'au soleil formé et se relevèrent lentement jusqu'à fixer Sasuke tandis qu'il se redressait, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres alors qu'il basculait en arrière en se relevant sur ses genoux, surplombant son petit ami qui le regarda avec de grands yeux emplis de désir.

Sans un mot, Draco déboutonna son propre pantalon, ouvrant celui-ci devant les yeux brillants de Harry qui se rapprocha à quatre pattes, se fichant royalement d'offrir ses fesses à la vue des deux autres. Le bout de langue humide et chaud de Harry se posa sur la pointe de son érection, lui attirant un soupir appréciateur du blond qui déboutonna sa chemise pour se mettre à l'aise avant de plonger une main caressante dans la tignasse ébouriffée brune face à ses hanches.

« Suce-moi, Harry », susurra-t-il d'une voix envoûtante, faisant frissonner son petit ami et visiblement les deux Moldus.

Cela l'amusait – trop pris dans le désir puissant que provoquait Harry – de voir que l'autre couple ne pouvait s'empêcher de les désirer malgré leur amour et leur retenue asiatique. Il ne sentait aucun intérêt envers eux, il les trouvait certes beau – moins que la beauté parfaite de la miniature face à lui, occupée à le lécher langoureusement en gémissant –, mais ne désirait pas le blondinet comme cela aurait pu être le cas avant Harry.

Draco regarda comme la main droite de Sasuke venait de baisser à son tour le pantalon de Naruto, le bloquant à ses genoux. Il affichait clairement le désir de son compagnon qui restait quand même d'une couleur rouge manifeste mais malgré la gêne, le désir qui le parcourait devenait trop puissant. Dans un gémissement rauque et doux, le dragonnier les regarda s'embrasser profondément, reconnaissant un amour profond entre eux à la façon douce qu'avaient les mains de Sasuke de parcourir Naruto. Sa main se crispa un instant sur les cheveux de son amant, donnant un coup de reins plus dur qui le fit s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Un râle puissant lui échappa alors qu'il se cambrait un peu en arrière, les yeux alourdis de désir hésitaient entre se poser sur la bouche de Harry autour de lui et le couple qui se caressait maintenant plus intensément.

Il préféra « jouer » la prudence et retourna Harry face aux autres, lui offrant le spectacle de leur désir avec facilité, conscient que le regard émeraude du brun se figeait sur eux alors qu'il écartait doucement le fessier face à lui. De la pointe du sexe, il caressa l'intimité déjà prête de Harry, reconnaissant encore une fois – il l'était une voire plusieurs fois par jours d'ailleurs – de son statut de succube avant de s'aider d'une main à entrer en lui, le faisant gémir plus fortement en basculant légèrement en avant, se rattrapant d'une main sur le sol et se rapprochant malgré lui du couple japonais.

Naruto se retourna vers la plainte entendue et découvrit Harry plus proche d'eux que la première fois, le regard lourd et empli de plaisir alors que son compagnon s'enfonçait en lui lentement, les yeux clos mais une expression de pur désir sur le visage. Sasuke regardait également le visage extatique du petit Anglais, fixant la bouche entrouverte, rougie et humide qui avait semble-t-il donné du plaisir au blond dans son dos. Sa propre main se referma sur le sexe bandé de Naruto, son pouce frottant sur le gland sensible de son amant qui courba le dos, basculant légèrement avant d'être rattrapé par une main fine.

L'instant se suspendit, Sasuke comme Draco pouvait voir maintenant les yeux de leurs amants se rencontrer, ne plus se lâcher alors que l'un comme l'autre voyait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis le plaisir ressenti donné par son conjoint. Harry baissa les yeux vers les lèvres rosées entrouvertes de Naruto, les sourcils se fronçant parfois légèrement quand une plainte douce lui échappait. Draco avait décidé de le faire mourir de plaisir et bougeait très lentement, entrant de toute son érection en lui avant de ressortir pour ne laisser que la pointe. Ses émeraudes descendirent encore un peu, fixant un instant le soleil noir et païen dessiné sur l'abdomen de Naruto avant de glisser sur la main pâle caressant l'érection de celui-ci. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour Draco le submergea encore plus fortement, le faisant penser à sa propre envie de caresser son blond, de le sucer, de le lécher partout et il ferma les yeux un instant, se tenant malgré lui au bras de Naruto qui respirait rapidement contre lui.

Sans qu'aucun des deux plus grands ne puisse s'en douter, Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant, respirant doucement la peau douce de Harry qui sentit un frôlement sur sa joue. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement, percevant une présence contre lui et il rouvrit les paupières, plongeant presque aussitôt dans un azur lumineux et accueillant. Une main vint caresser sa joue et sa tempe, hésitant à se poser avant qu'il ne fasse lui-même le geste de la poser contre sa peau. Il gémit plus fortement en sentant la poigne de Draco se crisper sur ses hanches alors qu'il donnait un coup de reins plus dur en lui, il entendit une plainte de plaisir venir de Naruto et regarda vers le bas où la main de Sasuke venait de glisser entre les cuisses entrouvertes de son amant.

Le jeune guérisseur se pencha en avant, regardant droit dans les yeux de Naruto, détectant un peu de ce voile de désir que provoquaient leurs phéromones et diffusa une onde de bien-être et d'amour via celles-ci, décontractant encore plus les deux Moldus qui soupirèrent avant que Harry ne vienne prendre la bouche tendue vers lui.

Lentement, sa langue caressa la pulpe de celle de Naruto, jouant avec son piercing lingual, leurs soupirs se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Harry avala une plainte plus dure et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard noir et chaud de Sasuke près de lui. Le visage un peu crispé du brun lui annonça un « discours » très clair, il venait de pénétrer le blond. Un râle assourdi leur échappa à tous les deux alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser langoureusement, frissonnant de bien-être sous les coups de reins de leurs amants.

Sasuke haletait. Il n'était pas sûr à cent pourcent qu'il tienne longtemps mais en voyant le regard affamé de Draco sur son compagnon, il doutait qu'il puisse tenir aussi. Le rythme du blond faisait s'entrechoquer leurs compagnons occupés à s'embrasser – chose qui aurait dû le dégoûter mais qui l'excitait malgré lui – et repoussant donc Naruto sur son érection. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant avant qu'une plainte plus dure ne le fasse revenir à l'instant presque surnaturel qui se déroulait.

Qui aurait pensé au matin, quand ils s'étaient levés dans leur suite, qu'ils allaient faire ce genre de chose avec un couple qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam avant cette Gay Pride parisienne ?

Draco regardait avec un intérêt certain comment les deux hommes s'embrassaient devant lui, voyant les joues rouges de Naruto quand Harry basculait la tête dans un certain sens. Comment aurait-il pu ressentir de la jalousie envers cet homme qui embrassait son succube quand il leur fournissait à tous deux son plaisir qui flottait dans l'atmosphère ? Il fixait donc Harry qui caressait d'une main une épaule sous le tissu orange du haut du blond avant que sa main ne se baisse entre leurs corps, venant chercher celle de Naruto pour la poser sur leurs érections.

Un halètement se fit entendre issu de quatre gorges quand le plaisir se fit plus soudain. Les mains jointes de Naruto et Harry branlaient leurs sexes bandés, les faisant frissonner et se contracter en rythme autour de leurs amants qui tremblaient de satisfaction derrière eux. Les cadences s'accélérèrent de plus en plus, les faisant suffoquer légèrement. Harry se détourna de Naruto pour lancer un brûlant regard vert sur son incube qui se pencha en avant, venant chercher la bouche de son succube pour joindre leurs langues, les deux Anglais frissonnant de bien-être malgré la présence étrange de ces deux Moldus inconnus. Sasuke fit de même, venant embrasser doucement son petit ami qui renversa la tête sur son épaule, dévoilant son cou qui se fit dévorer à petites morsures par deux bouches, Harry se détachant de Draco pour venir se repaître de la peau dorée face à lui.

Et soudain, une plainte rauque, presque un cri venant de Naruto qui se figea en éjaculant sur sa main liée à celle de Harry, faisant jouir à son tour Sasuke qui avait senti une contraction autour de lui. Il était si excité en cet instant qu'il n'attendit pas pour jouir et inonda de sa semence les intérieurs de son amant dans un soupir assourdi. Un râle sourd résonna ensuite, presque un écho à Naruto, quand Harry éjacula, frissonnant violemment en sentant les derniers mouvements de mains du Japonais sur lui, étalant leurs spermes mêlés sur leurs sexes devenus hypersensibles. Une dure morsure sur sa nuque l'avertit que Draco prenait son plaisir et il frissonna en sentant la graine de celui-ci se répandre en lui.

Leurs soupirs continuaient de résonner alors que tous quatre essayaient de reprendre le contrôle sur leurs corps. Instant doux et fort à la fois alors que Draco et Sasuke ressortaient de leurs compagnons pour les rhabiller, l'Anglais grimaçant un instant à l'idée de refermer leurs vêtements sans se nettoyer auparavant.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent en souriant tout en se rajustant lentement, aucun doute, leur amour n'était pas entaché. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais l'étreinte qui venait de se dérouler semblait douce, comme un « câlin » maternel, rien à retenir de mauvais, après tout, ils ne les reverraient plus. Ces sentiments étaient partagés du côté anglais, Harry et Draco s'embrassant doucement, encore à moitié habillés mais les minutes suivantes les firent se précipiter.

En effet, quoi de mieux que la lumière revenue, dévoilant l'arrêt de l'ascenseur entre le cinquième et le sixième étage, pour annoncer la réparation du système informatique et redonner à l'ascenseur l'élan nécessaire pour fonctionner ?

Sous leurs yeux affolés, ils virent l'appareil redescendre vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se rhabiller, un rire un peu ivre leur échappant de temps à autre quand un regard voyageait vers l'autre couple et le directeur de l'hôtel vit arriver – non pas des clients mécontents – deux couples joyeux, un peu rouges mais quoi de plus naturel ces teintes délicates lorsque vous êtes coincés dans un ascenseur pendant près de trois heures ?

« Veuillez nous excuser de la gêne occasionnée, messieurs ! commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Nous espérons que vous ne craindrez pas de reprendre dorénavant l'ascenseur, la panne a été réparée.

- Pas… de soucis ! souffla Harry en souriant et se passant une main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir impossible de paraître moins décoiffé. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est retrouver ma suite.

- Pareillement… confirma Sasuke avec un regard amusé sur son petit ami. Nous sommes fatigués de cette journée et… ce début de soirée. »

Et sans une parole de plus, ignorant le sourcil un peu froncé du directeur en percevant l'odeur un peu significative du sexe dans l'ascenseur, les portes se refermèrent une seconde fois, un gloussement échappant à l'un des occupants. Il regarda les portes alors que l'appareil indiquait leur montée jusqu'au septième étage et secoua la tête avant de soupirer.

Il avait au moins un nom pour nettoyer l'ascenseur, songea-t-il en se retournant vers la réceptionniste qui grimaçait encore de dégoût en voyant les deux couples.

Dure vie d'hôtelier de luxe… à Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>The end… fin de mon envie…<strong>

**Tuez-moi maintenant vous avez le droit ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexique, remarques et explications :<strong>

(1) Sagri-fice, hôtel largement inspirée du Shangri-la, Hôtel de Paris. Les personnes le composant n'existent pas donc.

(2) _Ozemir_ Windseeker2305, la saga "Life" (à prononcer Oh-za-meer)

(3) Et oui, c'est encore un clin d'œil pour Umbre77 pour _Alpha Potentiel_, je sais qu'elle adore ces petites marques :P

(4) Lie de vin, c'est du rouge très sombre, presque du bordeaux donc )

(5) « Par les couilles de Salazar » ayuluna de

(6) Prix véritable dans l'hôtel Shangri-la pour un week-end « romance ».

(7) _I want your bite_ Chris Crocker, littéralement : « Je veux ta morsure… veux sentir tes dents sur mon cou… veux gouter le sel de ta sueur… bascule ton corps toute la nuit… c'est le désir à première vue... La façon dont tu me rends chaud… Ne t'arrête pas, tu frappes la tache. »


End file.
